


You're the Only Place that Feels Like Home

by InanimateEyes



Series: Petekey One Shots [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Mention of Gerard Way - Freeform, One Shot, Sweet Little Dudes, sleepy mikey, sleepy pete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InanimateEyes/pseuds/InanimateEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete's spent the past week waiting for Mikey to come home from a video-shoot trip. Believe it or not, but Pete might have actually gotten attached to having Mikey's cuddles. He tries everything in desperation for sleep, and can't wait for Mikey to get home. When the younger finally gets home, he's greeted by Pete, who is so eager to have the left side of the bed warm again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the Only Place that Feels Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, yea, this is my first one shot of many. I got this idea from the blog imagineyourotp on tumblr. Please give feed back and maybe even some plots! :) thanks guys

With a huff, Pete readjusted the pillows for millionth time, in hopes that this time would be more successful in feeling like Mikey than the last. It wasn't fair, even if it was for a week. Without Mikey safely nuzzling into Pete's neck, sleep didn't exist. The only small comfort was that Mikey might walk through the doors at any given moment, doe-eyed and itching for cuddles. Pete's arms wrapped around the makeshift pillow Mikey and closing his eyes. It seemed that the familiar scent of his boyfriends cologne on the pillow did the trick, lulling him into a world between consciousness. 

•••

Nearly an hour later, a jet-lagged Mikey Way stumbled into the room. A small smile tugging on the corners of his lips at the sight that lay before him. It was sweet that Pete had felt the absence on the left side of the bed, and Mikey couldn't lie. Seeing the the sleeping man wearing the pajamas Mikey had left behind, was threatening a soft "aww" to slip through his lips. It was too precious to ignore, so he snapped a quick picture on his phone, and made the mental note to never let Pete see it. This was the vulnerable side Mikey's boyfriend pretended he didn't have. 

It seemed that in his absence, Pete had grown overly fond of this mass of pillows from all around the house. A death grip was in place, and what predicament that was. Mikey felt like Indiana Jones as he attempted to swap himself for the long line of pillows, without disturbing Pete. It seemed to take forever, but finally he safely enveloped by Pete's decorated arms. 

"You know it would have been a lot easier to tell me to let my pillow Mikey go." Pete murmured, nuzzling closer, a small smirk on his lips. 

Aghast, Mikey sputtered, unable to form a coherent sentence. When his tired brain, finally managed to string a line between his words. Pete was already running his hand through Mikey's hair, pressing kisses to his cheek.

"You suck, the bed wasn't the same without you. It was too big." A small pout already forming on his boyfriends lips. "You and Gerard owe me for a lifetime- or at least a week." 

Chuckling sleepily, he pulled the shorter closer. "Your positively evil, Wentz. I can't believe you just let me caterpillar my way into your arms. I believe that it is quite the opposite way around. You owe me, love. And as for Gerard's debt, he made me bring back a bunch of his artwork for you to look through. So his side is settled too."

Pete seemed content with this answer and let minutes tick by in silence before sleepily replying. "So Gerard's okay, but you, Mikey Way, haven't even begun to pay me back. I couldn't sleep this whole week. Do you know how many episodes of supernatural I binged on?! I finished a whole 2 seasons!"

A small smile was on Mikey's lips as he tried to sound sympathetic. He couldn't help it, the image of Pete wide-eyed and shouting "Dean! There's a demon behind you!", at two in the morning was floating through his imagination. 

"I'm sorry baby, what about we sleep in tomorrow morning and have a lazy day. I promise I'll make it up to you." This seed to be the right answer because, his small boyfriend grinned and placed small sweet kisses on Mikey's lips. 

"I was hoping you'd say that." 

His arms wrapped around Pete's waist and pulled him close for their reunion kiss. "I love you."

Blush was already creeping up Pete's face. "I love you too, don't leave me alone again- okay?" 

A nod followed in response. "I promise." 

No less than 10 minutes later, they were both asleep. Relieved to finally have each other's arms wrapped around their own body.


End file.
